


Cold Feet

by zsyree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, One Shot, this is a giant ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsyree/pseuds/zsyree
Summary: Takashi Shirogane, the legendary black paladin, was crouched in front of the balcony doors, a lopsided grin stretched across his face as he made out her figure in the dark.





	Cold Feet

The unexpected sound of tapping against a glass window caused Allura’s heart to beat a frantic staccato. Hunk and Pidge swore they wouldn’t pull elaborate pranks on her but she can imagine it anyway.

The room was dark save for the astral lamp on her bedside table and the moonlight streaming from the flimsy curtains.

Moving towards the source of the sound, Allura assessed her surroundings, her hands were alert on her side ready to lash out but a familiar surge of quintessence made her stop.

Takashi Shirogane, the legendary black paladin, was crouched in front of the balcony doors, a lopsided grin stretched across his face as he made out her figure in the dark.

Allura crossed her arms, biting back the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from smiling. “Go away,” she mouthed silently.

Amused, Shiro remained where he was and shook his head stubbornly. Reaching down, he rattled the door handle in subtle warning. They both knew that if he was discovered, he would bear the brunt of the consequences, not she. Although her father gave his blessing, Alfor had just recently warmed up to the idea of his only daughter getting married and Allura didn’t want to test the fragile relationship between her father and fiancé. It was for that reason that she reluctantly unlocked the door and opened it. He couldn’t help the flicker of amusement at the success of his ploy, even as she continued to frown.

“How did you manage to pass the guards?”

“It’s not a problem when you are a paladin.”

His nonchalant response and shrug made her almost want to strangle him. Staring at him in exasperation, Allura made a small sound of protest and disbelief, “You are not supposed to be here. It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to see the bride in her dress.” Shiro countered, slowly closing the distance between them. “And I wanted to see you.”

Before she could take a step back, Allura felt the warmth of his hand as he touched the curve of her hips. He kissed her feverishly, her knees weakening. Allura’s hammering heart sent a rush of pleasure-heated blood through her dilating veins. Every time she thought he would end the kiss he searched her more deeply, his tongue finding ticklish places that drew a shivering laugh from her.

“W-Wait, Shiro,” she said breathlessly. Allura pulled his hands away from her, taking another step back.

Shiro’s frown was instantaneous.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Of course I am,” she nodded earnestly, “but you know it’s bad luck.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and made a lunge catching Allura off-guard. He threw her over his shoulder as Allura tried to wiggle away before carrying her to bed and depositing her carefully.

Sitting up, Allura frowned at her fiancé, “Shiro.”

Before she could cross her arms again, he grabbed her wrists and leaned over her, pressing her back down onto the bed. Allura felt him slide his weight against her, his hips pinning her down, “This is ridiculous!”

Shiro chuckled, mischief touching his grey eyes. “I’ll leave before the sun is up. Okay?“

Without waiting for an answer, Shiro trailed kisses along her jaw. His lips moving against the hollow of her neck, nipping at the tender skin of her shoulder. “Relax. We’re getting married.”

Shiro loosened his hold on her and Allura let herself yield, sliding her arms around his neck, “I know, I know.”

“You’re nervous.”

She regarded him with contemplative eyes. There was no point in lying to him. Shiro knew her so well.

Silence stretched between them and her lack of response caused his heart to twist unfamiliarly, and not in a good way. "Are you having second thoughts?”

“I’m just-”

“You aren’t planning to ditch me tomorrow, are you?” Shiro deadpanned.

“Of course not!” Allura said instantly. “I’m just nervous.”

He rolled onto his back taking Allura with him. “You want to know something?“ he whispered. Allura tipped her head forward, her thumbs rubbing over his cheeks.  

"Even after a disastrous first date, I was already dead set on marrying you.”

Clenching down her bottom lip, she hesitated, “Really?”

Shiro nodded, sliding his hands up her arms. “Fuck all this superstition bullshit. I wanted to see you.”

Her smile could have challenged the sun to a contest, “And here you are.”

"I have no idea how I’m going to control myself,” Shiro admitted as he tugged her closer. Allura’s smile stretched into a grin and she shifted her hips suggestively, causing Shiro to moan. “All I’ll want to do at the reception is to tear that dress off of you.”

“How sweet,” she replied teasingly.

Shiro rolled on top of her and dipped down to press soft, warm kisses up the length of her neck. She mewled softly, angling her head to the side to give him better access.

“We could go for it now if you want.”

She shook her head no but moved her body to his.

He groaned against her collarbone and Allura dissolved into giggles. She decided they’d be celibate two months before the wedding despite Shiro’s attempts to lure her into bed.  
  


With a straight face, he asked, “You sure you don’t want to consummate the  
marriage now?”

“We’re not yet married!” Allura laughed as he nuzzled her throat. “We have nothing to consummate!”

She couldn’t deny that she’d missed the feel of his skin against hers. Shiro’s hands trailed up her silk nightgown, his metal fingers tracing her navel and the soft underside of her breasts. 

“We have to wait,” she forced out, feeling him grin against her shoulder.  
“Really, Shiro. Don’t give me a hickey!”

She swatted him away and Shiro rolled onto his back, laughing, “I won’t. Lance would probably kill me.”

Allura smiled and moved closer to his side to hug him. “Lance is going to have a fit if he sees you in my bedroom.”

His scowl made her giggle. “Imagine how he’ll get when he sees you here come morning,” Allura reminded him.

“I already spent a long time away from you, I’m not about to waste another night alone in our apartment.“

Moved by his words, Allura whispered, "I’m glad you’re here.” Shiro kissed her brow and tightened his hold on her, running his hand up and down her back under the covers when she shivered.

They talked for a while, laughing at the memories from earlier that day during the wedding rehearsal. Allura woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and fully rested.

“Good morning,” she mumbled against his shoulder.

“Look who’s finally woken up,” he teased, ducking his head to land a small peck on the tip of her nose.

He pulled her on top of him and Allura propped her chin on top of her folded hands, staring down into his beautiful eyes.

After a few silent minutes, she asked, “Shiro?”

“Hmm?” He looked thoroughly content, his fingers gently tracing patterns on her backside in a haphazard way.

“I’m marrying you today,” she said solemnly.

He smirked at her, his dimples flashing on his cheeks. “Yes, I believe you are. I guess I’m stuck with you now, huh?”

Allura grinned down at him as she captured his lips in hers, and she let herself sink into him, giving in to his tender touch until…

The bedroom door burst open and Allura and Shiro stiffened at the sound of a booming voice.

"Rise and shine! The sun is up! Are you ready to be a br— SHIRO!” Lance’s outrage was so comical Allura had to bury her face into the crook of his neck, snickering and muttered an ‘I told you so’ against his skin.

“Morning, Lance,” Shiro greeted casually. “Would you give us a moment?”

“What is wrong with you?! You are not supposed to be here! Do you want bad luck for your marriage?! How did you even get in?! I locked the door last night!”

Shiro shrugged in response. Lance fumed even more and he stalked over to  
them to yank the covers off.

Shiro groused but stood up to leave the room. Allura tugged on his hand and he raised his eyebrow questioningly. A silly grin appeared on her face and she leaned forward to give Shiro a kiss, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

As she watched him go, Allura had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. She turned to address a very exasperated Lance, who stood by the closet door with his arms crossed, glaring at her.

“I swear, if Shiro misbehaves at the reception, I’m canceling your honeymoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for Shallura and Komelle on my blog! My tumblr handle is @zsyree. Thanks for reading!


End file.
